The two fated souls
by Yumeko2309
Summary: A story of a highschool love between a popular new kid, Soul Eater Evans and a shy and constantly being bullied girl, Maka Albram. Although with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction... I know I'm not all that good and I'm kinda bad at grammar too, but I hope you don't mind..**

 **MAKA POV:**

...I was walking up the hills, to where my school is located.

"All I ever wanted was a normal, peaceful life... But..."

As I was slowly taking my time to walk up the hill, someone accidentally, no, intentionally bumped into me. I fell and dropped my stuff, it all starts to fall down the hill.

"Oops. Sorry." That voice... Is the voice of the person I dislike most. Cana Scarlet.

Cana and I used to be the best of friends since elementry. We were never separated. But then, one day, something happened and our relationship was destroyed. Crushed rather. We never spoke again. The only time we ever spoke was when she bullies me.

"Oh, look at it go..." She said, "You better run before it reaches the lake." Cana and her girl followers laughed and walked pass me.

I sighed and rushed to get my stuff, but accidentally tripped. I fell down the hill fast, and not to mention that it was a steep hill.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, as I hit the ground, over and over again.

Luckily, I didn't die.

When I was about to reach the bottom of the hill, I closed my eyes and get ready for the worst. But luckily, someone caught me. Immediately, I could tell that this person was a guy. He's arms were rough and strong, his body felt hard as rock, I could hear his heartbeat through his strong muscles, and his grip was strong too.

Although it could be a muscular girl, but then..

"Hey." His voice was strong and bold. This is definitely a guy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Suddenly, I feel my body heating up... Boiling actually. I feel my face temperature heating up...

I push myself away from him, "Ah.. Yes. Thank you." my voice was shaking and quiet.

I bow and ran away, to pick up my stuff.

*Sigh* "Thank god it didn't fell into the lake..."

As I was packing my stuff into my bag, the guy from earlier helped me. He walked towards me and gave me my book that he picked up. "Here." he said.

"Eh? Isn't he afraid of being late for class? Why is he helping me?" I wondered to myself.

"Umm... T-thanks." I said.

"Well, you should hurry. 'Else we'll be late for class." He said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Can you stand?"

"Huh?" Awed by this man, I forgot that I have bruised everywhere. "Ah.. Umm.. Yes."

I tried to stand with my body shaking, my wounds stinging. My body was wobbling and I fell.

He caught me, and carried me like a princess.

"Woah! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you to the nurse. You certainly can't stand on your own." He said.

"I'm fine! Please put me down..." I said as I blushed.

He ignored me and started running up the hill, "Stay still if you don't wanna fall again." He said.

I stayed still and quiet as he told me to.

He slightly chuckled, "So obedient. I'm Soul by the way. Soul Eater Evans."

"I-I'm Maka..." I said shyly, "Maka Albram."

"Well, Maka, you better hold on tight." Soul said.

I closed my eyes and tightly clenched his shirt...

"Heh." Soul then started running very fast up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is my second time... Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy this one. ^_^**

 **SOUL POV:**

I slammed the nurse's room door open, "Excuse me," I said, panting, "Is anyone here?"

Then a nurse walked out from the curtains, "Yes, what seems to be the problem?" She said with a grin.

For a second, I was amused by her, her body was perfectly in shape, much like a model, her face was beautifully v shaped, her skin seems to be as smooth as milk and she was beautifully fair skin. Well, you can't judge me for staring, I'm a guy after all, and it's a guy's instinct to stare at a beautiful lady. What caught my attention most was, well, you can guess it, her boobs...

Then, I suddenly felt a pinch,

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

I looked at Maka, her face was round and cheeky, it's as if she's pouting... Nah, that can't be possible. I mean we just met.

"Oh my," The nurse exclaimed, "How on earth did you get so wounded?" She walked towards us and started checking Maka's injuries.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Medusa-sensei." Maka said.

"You seems to be getting injured a lot lately." Medusa said.

Maka have been constantly coming here then... They seems to be natural with each other. But what does she mean by constantly getting injured? Is she being bullied?

"Umm.. Can you please put her down on the bed, boy?" Medusa asked nicely.

"Oh, um. Of course, M'am." I answered and gently put Maka down on the bed. I sat on a chair as Medusa-sensei treats Maka's wounds.

"There you go. All done." Medusa said.

I looked at Maka and she's covered in bandages. "It might not be my place to say this," I said, "But are you being bullied, Maka?"

Maka and Medusa-sensei gave me a confused look, I look at both of them and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, not that it's wrong, but weird rather." Said Medusa.

"Everyone in school seems to know about it..." Maka said as she gently rubbed her wounds.

"Umm... Everyone?" I asked looking confused.

"Oh. Are you new here?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"I'm sorry to have dragged this on you..."

"No, no. It's fine. But can you tell me what's going on?"

"Uh... Well." Maka looked at Medusa-sensei.

Sensei sighed and said, "Well, yes. Maka is being bullied. When Maka confronted them, the girls who bullied her claimed that it was all just an accident and said that Maka is accusing them of actions they had not done, thus causing a public scene."

"What about the surroundings? Why won't they help?"

"Well," Maka said rubbing her fingers together, "Cana, the girl who bullies me, is from a wealthy and powerful family and they are also the ones funding the school. So she and her gangs are considered superior, not even the teachers dared with them."

"Cana?"

"Yeah, Cana Scarlet. Do you perhaps know her?"

"Nah.. nope. Sorry."

*Ring!* the bell ranged.

"Oh my, that's the end of first period." Said Medusa.

"Oh god... I'm sorry to make you miss class on your first day, Soul." Maka apologized.

"No, that's okay."

"Don't worry you two, I'll write you a letter to give to your teachers." Said Medusa with a smile.

"By the way, Maka," I said, "About this Cana, you don't have to worry about her anymore..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll protect you."

Maka face started to turn bright red... She's blushing.

Heh. I really like her blushing face. I smirked.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading the other two chapters... I'm sorry for my bad grammar, I hope you don't mind. I'll try my best to fix it as much as I can.**

 **I'm very sorry it took me a while to update, I had some issues. And thank you for reading. ^_^**

* * *

"By the way, Soul," Maka asked.

"Hn? Wassup?"

"The school's field trip is coming up, are you going?"

"Yeah. Duh. Why?"

"No, nothing. Just trying to bring up a random topic. And stop ruining the conversation!" Maka pouts.

"Haha, sorry 'bout that. It's kinda like a habit." Soul chuckles.

"Hmm..."

 **MAKA POV:**

It's been a few weeks since Soul transferred here. And luckily, we're in the same class~! It's not like I'm happy or anything, it's much more easy for me to tell him stuff he doesn't know! But then, Soul isn't very good or rather isn't really interested in started a conversation with me... At least that's how I feel...

*Sigh* I heaved out a sigh and continue this awkward walk to class with Soul.

Soul probably noticed it, "Hey, Maka." He said, "So, um..."

"Yeah?" I said,

"Ah, no. It's nothing."

"Hmm..."

As we continue to walk to class, suddenly, we noticed a gang cornering a person behind the staircase. Soul and I decided to check it out.

"Hey, you're that new transfer kid, yeah?" One of the gang member asked.

"Yeah, so what?" The cornered kid talked back.

"Hey, I think we should get the teachers." Soul suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. I tip-toed to take a peek on the person who was cornered.

Hmm... That guy looks familiar... Have I seen him somewhere before...? Blue spiky hair, that arrogant look... And that star sign on his shoulder...

Although we agreed on calling for a teacher, but we decided and watch it for a little bit.

"That's quite cheeky of you to talk back to us..."

The gang seems to be angered by the new guy, they were about to punch him and suddenly, he dodged their punches and just like that, he finishes them off...

Wow... I was amazed by the guy, then suddenly I remembered a guy, similar to him... When the new kid turned to our direction, the name immediately popped into my head.

"Ah!" I shouted, "Black Star!"

Soul was startled, "Hey Maka, What are you doing?"

The guy turned to us and looked at me, "And you are..." He said,

"You damn idiot! Have you already forgotten me?" I shouted

"hmm... Nope. Not a clue." He said.

I was pissed. I jumped to him and punched him on the head. "Remember now?"

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! Just because you're a girl, don't expect me to go easy on you!" He shouted and returned the punch,

Suddenly, Soul jumped in and stopped him, "Oi." He said.

"Let go, you bastard." Black star glared at him.

Soul glared back, "Don't you dare lay your hands on her."

"Well, your little girlfriend was the one who started it."

I was touched that Soul jumped in and protected me, but at the same time annoyed that they just ignored me. I punched the both of them on the head. "Stop this, now!"

"Oi, who the heck do you think you are, you flat board!"

*Creak*

Soul was stunned, he tried hard to hold his laughter in,

I let out a dark aura, "Excuse me?" I said grinning and punched him again.

"You've really forgotten me, huh?" I said, "I'm Maka Albram. You moron!"

"Maka?" Black star rubbed his chin and there was two bumps on his head xD "That pigtail hairstyle, that flat chest... Ah! Maka!"

I was pissed, "Oh, you just noticed?!"

"Hahahah!" Black star laughed, "Sorry, I guess I sorta forgot."

"You don't say." I said clenching my fist.

Soul sat quietly and watched us argue...

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
